


Diamonds and Rust

by Ceehuang



Category: la nouvelle vague
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceehuang/pseuds/Ceehuang





	Diamonds and Rust

他站在纽约一家酒店门口等出租车，一如既往的带着深色墨镜，面无表情。身后有人操着一口流利的法语交谈着。他感到脊椎僵硬，即使十年未曾见面，这个嗓音对于他而言也太过熟悉了。身后的人突然停止了说笑的声音，这也意味着那个人认出了他的背影。

他发誓他转过身伸出手打招呼的时候都是和善的、得体的。只是那个人就好像把他当作空气一样略了过去[1]。他面朝酒店阴暗的大厅，把阳光留在了身后。算了，反正他也是永远在拒绝阳光的那一个。他没有扭头看，那个离去的身影就随着余光可及的范围一点点缩小而消失了。然而他的记忆却一直不遗余力的保留着那个背影，在逝去的时光中时不时的跳出来敲打他。那是他们的最后一面，此后的相遇重逢都是在他一厢情愿的梦里。

他从梦中惊醒的时候是凌晨三点半，再也睡不着。穿上衣服靠着窗边点燃了烟斗里的烟丝。他这个年纪的人已经不太经常做梦了，但是仍有不肯消散的画面在他为数不多的梦中纠缠着他。其中一个是他坐在电影资料馆的放映厅里看那个人的四百击，屏幕上反反复复放的只有一个画面，是安托万和另一个孩子偷偷溜出去看电影的那场戏。只不过那两张孩子的脸总在他的梦里悄然的变成了他自己和那位导演的脸。他俩并肩坐在银幕中，凝视着银幕外他已然老去的面孔和他身边空空的座位。他看到导演从过道穿了过去，他站起来，想喊住他，但是无论如何都发不出声音，只能眼睁睁看着那个背影逐渐消逝在银幕刺眼的白光中，和四十多年前的那个离开的背影一模一样。

窗外的天还很黑，但是他不想点开灯，这样也不用带上墨镜。他在心里默默念着那个在梦中无法喊出的名字，弗朗索瓦、弗朗索瓦、弗朗索瓦。这个名字好像被施了咒语，记忆总是不由自主的随着这两个音节被拉向过去。那时候他们流连于一个个电影放映厅、俱乐部，咖啡馆，激烈的讨论着最近看过的电影，毫无保留的发表自己的看法。他们一支接着一支的抽烟，一篇接着一篇的写文章，喝着咖啡、汽水和酒。好像生命里除了电影已经没有其他的东西，对电影的狂热和痴迷让他们的生活逐渐重叠。埃里克在公众面前宣称“生活就是银幕”[2]。没错，电影教会他们生活，但谁能想到生活却以不可预测的重击给予他们报复[3]。

他能想起1968年的时候，从声援朗格卢瓦到五月革命，他记得他们一次次并肩走上街头，高喊着“朗格卢瓦万岁”，和警察对峙，他记得自己几次被打丢的眼镜，也记得弗朗索瓦不顾危险冲在前线的身影。他们在电影手册的大本营里商量着如何用纸笔文字起草宣言，号召影迷以及更多的群众，也想方设法寻求更多导演和业界人士的支持。他记得那天他和夏布罗尔、里维特、加雷尔、埃里克等一群人围在编辑部桌边激烈的讨论的时候，楼下有人大声喊他的名字。他跑到窗前看，弗朗索瓦就站在楼下，手里挥舞着报纸和传单，让他们快些下来。二月的巴黎还很冷，他穿着厚厚的衣服，因为快走和激动又或者是寒冷，双颊还泛着红润，这种颜色在这个瘦弱苍白的年轻人身上不常见到。又或许时过多年，他已经在记忆里把那天的场景过度美化了，但是那天站在电影手册办公楼下的弗朗索瓦，那个在寒风和阳光中跳动的弗朗索瓦，那个叫他让吕克的弗朗索瓦，就是四百击里的少年。不管过了多久，他心里都永远都住着那个少年。

三十五年过去，他已经能够放下当年的固执、愚蠢和孩子气，公正客观的看待老朋友的电影了。那些曾被他写信骂到体无完肤的电影，如今看来却是真诚和温柔的。这是他永远达不到的一个极限。就像他不肯摘掉的墨镜，他也不能在大众面前过度的谈论或是剖析自我。而弗朗索瓦，远远比他想象的还要坚强和勇敢。

这种坚定的陪伴随着老友的去世已然消散。即使在弗朗索瓦生前他俩已经闹翻，选择的路分开的越来越远，就像是两极，但不管走得有多远，也终归是知道另外一端的存在。但是当他得知弗朗索瓦去世那天起，他好像失去了这种平衡和安定，脆弱孤独趁虚而入。那段时间他常常觉得自己在睡梦中已经死过了一次，但是在清晨起来，面对镜子中的自己，依然继续着自我的存在，活在一个他亲手构造出来的虚伪的时间维度中，一个没有弗朗索瓦的将来，一段伪造的过去，就这样被他连接到了自己的生命里。

他想起在一本无关紧要的书里看到过的话：“他们之间当然有友谊，但没有任何亲密感。他们不是伙伴，有时甚至互相尊称’您’。他们之间存在一道壁垒，一种矜持，一种道德屏障，这有利于他们互相尊重，但无法使他们互诉衷肠。[4]” 他知道这是事实，没有夸大。但他又觉得事实远非如此。即使在电影甚至政治上（或许我这么说你不会同意，我的老朋友，但是你现在已经没办法告诉我你的真实想法了不是吗？）他们走在了一个时代的前端，但在生活上，他们仍然是害羞腼腆的少年，误以为电影是生活的全部，当关于电影的观念产生分歧时，就像是天崩地裂一般不可挽回。但果真就是无法挽回吗？

“弗朗索瓦，我们，或者说我，必须要用这漫长的一生才能领悟这个道理吗？生活远不止银幕。回忆总是带给我无尽的喜悦和难以言说的忧愁，像钻石一样璀璨，又像铁锈一样斑驳。但无论如何，我都已经付出了代价，三十五年，或是更长，用来后悔，追忆和思念，我的朋友。如果下次我们再见面的时候，请你，千万握住我伸出的手。”

[1]. 据戈达尔回忆，70年代中期他和特吕弗曾在纽约偶遇，两人碰巧住在同一间旅馆，戈达尔回忆道：“特吕弗拒绝与我握手，我们正好在大厅前门等出租车，他装作根本没看见我。”

[2]. 埃里克·侯麦描述过“没有电影的生活”将如何灰暗：“对我们来说，没有所谓的’美好年代’或’美好时期’。如果我们有什么可炫耀的，这就是尼藏(Nizan)的一句话：’我不会允许任何人说20岁时我们生命中最美好的时光。’那个时期虽然并不悲惨，但也十分灰暗：我们只靠希望活着，我们甚至没有活着。如果有人问：’你们靠什么活着？’我们喜欢这么回答：’我们没有活着。’那时，生活就是银幕，就是电影，就是讨论电影，就是写电影评论。

[3]. 戈达尔谈论关于他和特吕弗之间的争吵：“为什么我会和弗朗索瓦争吵？这和让·热内、赖纳·维尔纳·法斯宾德没有任何关系，是其他一些不可名状的缘故，这很愚蠢。我们谁都不肯让步，所以渐行渐远。电影教会我们生活，生活给了我们报复。分离的痛苦越来越多，痛苦源于纯洁的电影，也就是说痛苦是无声无息的。弗朗索瓦离开了，我还活着，这没有什么差别。”

[4]. 源自《弗朗索瓦·特吕弗》


End file.
